


The Spider

by Cipherr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipherr/pseuds/Cipherr
Summary: Peter Parker Stark was kidnapped by hydra. Years later, knowing only his birth name, he escapes.(Slightly modified powers, nothing drastic)





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelWriter2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who the hell is this child Stark?!?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107348) by [MarvelWriter2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006). 



> This work was inspired by @MarvelWriter2006 !! I saw the story and had to write it. Go check theirs out !
> 
> Italics is Italian

"The Spider is on the run. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The grainy voice boomed through every speaker in the facility. My heart pounded as I bolted through hallway after hallway, looking for the exit. The sound of pursuing footsteps only hardened my resolve.

A team of guards blocked the way out. I flexed my fingers as I approached them,feeling my nails turn into razor sharp claws. The team readied their weapons and took aim, but i was too quick. I slashed at them mercilessly until all were incapacitated. I kept going.

To Hydra, I was the Spider, but I've never forgotten the name I was given. Peter Parker Stark. This, is my story.

《》

The days dragged on, managing to forage enough food to function. The first sign of civilization was a small hut. It sat in a small clearing. Sheep grazed on the grass, free to roam as they pleased. Smoke rose from the chimney, my heightened senses picking up on something cooking. A small, but tough looking woman walked out of a door, basket in hand. With a gasp she turned her head and looked at my beaten form. Quickly approaching, she ushered me inside. She spoke, but in one of the few languages I had no knowledge of. Realizing this, she began to speak in broken English.

"Where from?" She asked. I pointed in the direction of the facility.

"Bad men," I replied hoping she'd understand. She nodded.

"Come, eat, food is ready."

"Thank you."

Days, turned into weeks and that turned into months. She told me her name was Rosa, and that I may call her such. I told her I was Peter. It felt odd rolling of my tongue after so long.

I helped her out with anything she needed done, and she, in turn, taught me her native language: Italian. But, like everything, it all had to end eventually.

Hydra had discovered my location. They attacked in the dead of night. With her dying breath, Rosa told me to find where I belong. I promised her cooling body that I would. I intended to keep my word.

And on my journey, I found myself in America. New York, to be exact. On a library computer, I used the search engine to find my name. The words "did you mean Tony stark" appeared in indigo letters at the top of the page. I frowned, scrolling down. I read all about Tony stark, from him being the "merchant of death" to being someone called "Iron Man". Until I was kicked out because the library was closing, that is. Was this,Tony Stark character, my... father? I did not know. I was unaware my questions would be answered so soon.

As I walked down random alleyway number 65, alarms started screaming DANGER in my head. But it was too late. Before I could take another step, the roar it thrusters met my ears and I was pinned to the wall by my throat. I was face to face with a red and gold, emotionless mask. A slightly distorted voice came out.

"What do you know about Peter Stark? How do you know about him?" It sounded rushed, and furious, but there was an air of desperation around him.

"Me," I managed to wheeze out through the gauntlet constricting my air passageways. Startled, the metal man suddenly released me, leaving me coughing and gasping for air. Through my sputtering I managed to get out a bit more. "Hydra. Don't know how long. Remember name." One thing led to another I guess and I ended up in a place called the avengers tower, with my father.

Time passed, we got closer. He taught me how to use my abilities to help people. Eventually I became your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. I was no longer the Spider, agent of Hydra.

《》

I frowned, picking at my claws. They weren't retracting properly, and they were getting in the way of web-slinging and wall crawling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" I asked, looking to the ceiling out of habit. "Yes, Peter?" She replied. "Where is father?" "He is on the communal floor. Though I do have to warn you, the avengers are also occupying the space." I nodded, knowing she could see the action through her many cameras. I took the elevator down, not having to wait long for my stop. " _Dad_? " I called out once I entered the room. " _Christ kid, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days._ " I smiled. " _Well, I, uh, need help? My claws haven't been retracting like they should and it's really been messing me up._ " I definitely didn't whine. He frowned. " _Let me see." "Are you sure? What about them?"_ I asked, nodding my head towards the group of avengers currently staring at me, having never seen me before. " _Don't worry about them. You'll probably be doing missions with them someday,"_ he grinned. " _Well, let's take this to my lab, hmn? We can probably get_ Brucie _Bear to help!_ " I giggled at his nickname for Dr.Banner and we left the avengers wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Who the hell was that?"


End file.
